Present for You
by Yurako Koizumi
Summary: Zoro yang sedang berulang tahun meminta hadiah ulang tahunnya kepada Robin. / "Mana hadiahku?" / "Memangnya kau mau apa?" / "Bagaimana kalau ku katakan aku menginginkanmu?" / Zorobin. ZoroxRobin / Drabble. AR. Canon centric. Spoiler inside. / For Zoro (late) Bday and Zorobin Day.


**Present for You**

[P.S: _I want you_.]

.

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

I just own the story. All characters belong to Eiichiro Oda.

I don't take any profit by making this story.

.

**ZoroxRobin** fanfiction.

Special for Roronoa Zoro's (late) birthday and Zorobin Day.

.

This story contain _fluff_, _drabble_, _canon centric_, AR and _spoiler_.

Please read and review.

* * *

Dressrosa. Sebuah negeri di _Shinsekai_ yang tampak indah—dengan ingar bingar festivalnya, kecantikan para wanitanya, makanan-makanan yang lezat ataupun mainan yang _hidup_—namun menyimpan sejarah kelam dan kegelapan di dalamnya. Dikuasai oleh seorang _shichibukai_, Donquixote Doflamingo. Seorang yang picik, culas dan tentu saja kuat—calon musuh yang sangat bagus untuk Luffy. Di sinilah pendekar pedang berambut hijau itu kini berada. Berkat aliansi kru bajak lautnya dengan bajak laut Heart pimpinan Trafalgar Law, seorang Roronoa Zoro kini tengah berada di negeri asing yang—mungkin—sebentar lagi akan diporak-porandakan oleh kelompoknya. _Mereka_ kan memang pembawa masalah kemanapun mereka berlabuh.

Roronoa Zoro—bersama dengan Kinemon—kini sedang berada di salah satu sisi Colloseum Corrida. Mencoba mencari cara untuk menghubungi sang kapten yang tengah berada di dalam sana. Zoro mengeluh dalam hati. Semua rencana yang telah disusun oleh Law—berantakan. Dan bahkan saat ini kru mereka terpecah belah. Nami, Chopper, dan Brook bersama dengan anak Kinemon—Momonosuke—yang berada di atas Sunny-_go_, kini sedang berlayar menuju ke Zou. Sebuah pulau dimana—kata Law—kru bajak laut Heart sedang menunggu. Zoro cukup tenang karena setidaknya Sanji ada di sana. Yah … paling tidak masih ada seseorang yang bisa diandalkan untuk pertarungan. Dan kini sisa lima kru lainnya masih berada di Dressrosa—termasuk Nico Robin.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Kinemon, Zoro mengulum senyumnya saat bayangan wanita cantik itu berkelebat di otaknya—hanya sesaat. Entah kebetulan atau memang takdir, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Merayakan ulang tahun dengan menghancurkan sebuah negeri bukan hal buruk menurut Zoro. Walaupun tadi pagi ia tidak terlalu setuju dengan cara Law membagi kelompok, nyatanya ia harus senang sekarang karena hal itu justru berdampak pada ia dan Robin kini terkurung di tempat yang sama.

Zoro sempat bertemu dengan Robin—hanya sesaat—ketika ia dan Franky berada bersama dengan para kurcaci. Robin datang bersama dengan Usopp dan gerombolan kurcaci yang lainnya. Namun, walau hanya sesaat nyatanya mereka sudah bertukar sebuah janji dan Zoro memasang senyum miringnya ketika mengingatnya.

.

.

"Zoro," panggil Robin pelan—nyaris berbisik—saat ia bertemu dengan Zoro di negeri bawah tanah suku Tontanta.

Zoro mendengarnya—ia selalu mampu mendengar suara Robin—sepelan apapun wanita berambut _raven_ itu memanggil namanya. Zoro memutar langkahnya. Ia yang tadinya hendak pergi menuju Sunny-_go_ berbalik. Dengan langkah pelan ia menuju ke arah Robin. Begitu jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa langkah saja Zoro berhenti dan matanya menatap mata Robin dengan tajam.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Robin berucap singkat—masih dengan berbisik—begitu iris coklatnya bertatapan dengan iris abu-abu pendekar beraliran _santoryuu_ tersebut. Robin lantas tersenyum dengan _gesture_ yang biasa, untuk meminimalisir kecurigaan Usopp dan Franky yang juga berada di sana. Bagaimanapun juga mereka memang masih merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari kru _mugiwara_ yang lainnya.

Zoro lantas mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Robin dan balik berbisik tepat di telinga wanita yang umurnya jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

"Hmm … hanya itu? Kau tidak memberiku hadiah apapun?" tanya Zoro dengan nada menggoda.

Robin sedikit melebarkan senyumannya, "Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Robin dengan nada menantang kepada pemuda di sebelahnya.

Zoro menyeringai, "Bagaimana kalau ku katakan aku menginginkan dirimu?" ucap Zoro akhirnya sembari memperhatikan raut wajah wanita di sampingnya ini.

Robin terdiam menatap mata Zoro, mencoba mencari tahu apakah pemuda di sebelahnya ini sedang berusaha mengerjainya atau perkataan Zoro tadi memang benar-benar jujur. Zoro pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menatap iris coklat Robin, meyakinkan arkeolog di sampingnya ini bahwa ia memang bersungguh-sungguh akan ucapannya.

Robin akhirnya tersenyum, ia semakin merapatkan jarak tubuhnya dengan Zoro dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Zoro. Robin mengerling nakal kepada Zoro sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu, menuju ke arah Usopp dan Franky yang sedang mendengarkan cerita dari tetua suku Tontanta.

Zoro masih berdiri di tempatnya. Namun siapapun harus tahu bahwa ia tengah menyeringai. Dengan segera ia berbalik dan bermaksud menuju ke Sunny-_go_. Sebelum Zoro benar-benar berlalu dari tempat itu, Zoro melemparkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Robin. Robin yang menyadarinya balas menatap Zoro. Begitu dua pupil itu bertemu, Robin langsung mengerti apa arti pandangan tajam Zoro kepadanya. _Jaga dirimu baik-baik_.

.

.

"Zoro-_dono_," suara panggilan Kinemon adalah hal pertama yang membawa Zoro kembali dari lamunannya. Zoro merasa bodoh. Bisa-bisanya dia melamunkan Robin disaat seperti ini. Tapi yeah—Zoro kan memang bodoh, apalagi kalau itu menyangkut soal arah—dan juga Robin.

"Pria itu tiba-tiba menangis saat melihatmu, apa kau mengenalnya?" Kinemon menunjuk ke arah Colloseum. Di sana tampak Bartolomeo yang sedang menagis haru karena bertemu dengan Zoro.

Zoro mengernyit. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa pria yang menangis—dengan cara yang sangat jelek dan memalukan sepertinya. Tetapi Zoro merasa kalau pria itu bisa membantunya untuk menemui Luffy.

"Kita temui dia." Zoro bergegas menghampiri Bartolomeo, diikuti Kinemon di belakangnya.

"Aku ingin ini segera berakhir dan aku bisa mendapatkan hadiahku." Zoro menggumam pelan sementara Kinemon yang berada di sebelahnya hanya mengedikkan bahunya karena tidak menangkap apa yang Zoro katakan.

.

_Bagaimana kalau setelah ini semua berakhir, di ruang_ gym-_mu mungkin_? _Kau bisa mendapatkan hadiahmu_.

* * *

**END**

* * *

… err apa ini? Apa seperti ini fic yang dibuat setelah sekian lama tidak muncul di FOPI, hahahaha =_=

Aku begitu merindukan Zorobin dan ini sedikit hadiah dariku untuk Zorobin day.

Semoga tidak terlalu aneh mengingat ini hanya _drabble_—bahkan kurang dari 1000 _words_. _Cliff hanger_ dan yeah—_rating_-nya memang menjurus, tapi ini masih T kok XD

Akhir kata … Happy Birthday Zoro~ dan Happy Zorobin (26-11) day—yang mungkin memang kecepetan XD /plak

.

**Mind to review?**


End file.
